


Christmas Phone Call

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: In the Christmas Special 2014 Patsy was sent to the mother and baby home. This is a small scene when she tells Delia where she's going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block so this was just a small thing to get back on track. Thought I'd share it anyway!

December, 1959 

Patsy put on a coat and hurried out the door, walked down the street and into the nearest phone box.   
“Nurses’ Home, sister James speaking,” the voice at the end of the line answered.   
“Hello, Jean it’s Patsy.”   
“Well hello! How are things? Babies getting you broody yet?” The woman on the line teased.   
“You mean the enemas and urine boiling? No I can’t say they are no.” Patsy answered good humouredly but spoke again before the other nurse could get back on topic. “Is Delia in yet?”   
“Yes, she’s just come back.” Jean sighed in disappointment for lack of more gossip. “Hold one moment.”   
“This is Nurse Busby,” she heard Delia’s voice a moment later.   
“Hello, Deels, it’s me,” Patsy couldn’t help grinning into the phone.   
“Hi, Pats, this is a bit of a surprise, I thought you were simply meeting me later,” Delia said. “Not that I’m complaining.” She sounded like she was grinning as bad as Patsy into the phone.   
“I’m sorry but I won’t make it.” Patsy felt her own disappointment hit her stomach. “There’s been a terrible racket and I’m being sent to a Mother and Baby Home, full time until they can get a permanent solution.” Patsy sighed. “It means I can’t make our date tonight, I’m sorry.”   
“Wait a moment, Pats,” Delia seemed disturbingly unmoved by this. “Are you telling me they’re sending you to care for a house FULL of women ready to pop any minute?”   
“Afraid so.”   
“….”   
“…..”   
“It’s just hitting you now is it? That you’ll be caring for not only one pregnant lady and baby, but a dozen?”   
“Yes.” Patsy’s heart was suddenly raising. How on earth was she going to care for 12 girls on her own. She had qualified only this year.   
“Patsy don’t go into a panic-“  
“Me! Panic, don’t be silly.” Patsy interrupted.   
“You’ll be splendid.” Delia said reassuringly. “And you did want more experience.”   
Patsy tutted at that. “Well it looks like I’ll be eating my words.”   
“Patsy, you’ll be brilliant.”   
Patsy did feel calmed by Delia’s words. She had a knack for that.   
“It does mean I won’t see you until you get back from Wales.” Patsy moped.   
She could hear Delia take a deep breath on the other side of the line.   
“Well. I’ll see you after I get back and we’ll try a catch up. I can’t say I’m not devastated not to see you, but work goes first.” Delia sounded determined.   
“Yes.” Patsy wanted to talk more but knew she would be missed any minute and expected to be ready to leave on the next bus. “I’m sorry, Delia. I have to go.” She bit her lip. “But I’ll see you soon.”   
“Don’t be too nervous now Pats, you’ll do splendidly and remember that Sister Julienne wouldn’t have sent you if she didn’t have confidence in you. Take it as a token of trust.”   
“How is it you always manage to make me feel better? Even when I’ve cancelled our last date before Christmas.”   
Delia dropped her voice to a whisper. “Because I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Patsy smiled now. “I hope you’ll like your Christmas present.”   
“Aw no, don’t tease me, Pats! Now I’m really curious!”   
“Bye Delia. Please write a hello from Wales.” Patsy new she was being a tease and enjoyed it to no end.   
“Ugh, you’re incorrigible.” Patsy could almost see how Delia was shaking her head.   
“Merry Christmas, Deels.” She smiled into the phone.   
“Merry Christmas, Pats.”


End file.
